Recently, by various methods, for movies, television broadcasts, recording medium such as an optical disc, and distribution through the Internet, it is possible to view various kinds of videos at home, more specifically in his/her room. Such a video may contain scenes of violent or sexual content, that are desirable to be limited in viewing mainly by a young person. Usually, because the target necessary to be limited in viewing for such a video (hereinafter, referred to as “limited video”) is a young person, the age of a visitor to a movie theater may be limited when the limited video is shown in the movie theater. Further, for a recording medium recorded with the limited video, the age of a purchaser may be limited at a shop. However, because a viewer cannot be theoretically limited from viewing the television broadcasts, a time period for broadcasting the limited videos is limited to the middle of the night in many cases.
Further, adding information about limiting in viewing to a video itself, or more specifically to the data of a video, has been partly adopted. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a television receiver automatically skips a limited portion by using the information added to the video where the limited portion to be limited in viewing is contained in the video being broadcasted. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a video is reproduced while skipping the limited portion where the limited portion is contained in the video recorded in the recording medium.
Patent Document 1:
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-217092Patent Document 2:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-524959